president and her guard
by AlecAlecander2018
Summary: this is an eventual swanqueen. Regina is the president of the free country. What happens when her husband gets caught beating her. What will regina do about it? What will happen to her marriage? What happens when regina opens up to the most unexpected person? What happens when this person helps regina move on from the person who hurt her? I guess you will have to read it and find
1. Chapter 1

Today started like any other morning in the white house. My alarm goes off at 6 am sharp i throw my hand over and shut it off. I cuddle back into my husband not really wanting to get back up. It felt like i had just fallen asleep. "You have to get up regina the free country is waiting for you" my husband robin says

Me and robin have been married for four years. I married him the year i became president.. I have a son of my own his name is Henry. Robin had his own son names roland. But when we got married roland in his nice way asked me to adopt him an be his mommy forever. And so i did i adopted the little boy that stole my heart..

"I don't want to get up robin im still sore from last night" it's no secret what married people do behind closed doors. "Well as sore as you may be the free country needs their leader so you must get up" i roll out of bed i knew he was right but i wasn't gonna tell him that because lord knows it would make his head bigger than it already is. An he really doesn't need any help with that he does it on his own.

A soft knock sounded on my door and a voice came soon after. "Ma'am it is 6:30 we need to get moving." her voice says in a soft tone. That was Emma my personal bodyguard. She goes everywhere with me. An yes before you ask i really mean everywhere. But she makes me feel safe so i'm okay with her following me anywhere and everywhere. Except to the bathroom it seems like that's the only place I can get my own space.

"I'm getting dressed" I say pulling out some clothes out of my closet. I decided to wear a short black pencil skirt if it like another layer of skin. It was soft and it had to be one of my favorite skirt. I pull out a white tank top and talking into my skirt. Over that I pull on a cream-colored silk tank top it was kind of dressy. I pull in a black dress coat and headed for the door.

"as first man you know Robin you should be getting out of bed to you have certain things that you're supposed to be doing too so get your ass out of bed or I'm going to have your personal Secret Service come in and pull you out of bed."I say what the threatening tone but serious tone to my voice and I open the door where I seen Emma all but smiling at me.

"Good morning ma'am how is your sleep last night she said raising an eyebrow Today started like any other morning in the white house. My alarm goes off at 6 am sharp i throw my hand over and shut it off. I cuddle back into my husband not really wanting to get back up. It felt like i had just fallen asleep. "You have to get up regina the free country is waiting for you" my husband robin says

Me and robin have been married for four years. I married him the year i became president.. I have a son of my own his name is Henry. Robin had his own son names roland. But when we got married roland in his nice way asked me to adopt him an be his mommy forever. And so i did i adopted the little boy that stole my heart..

"I don't want to get up robin im still sore from last night" it's no secret what married people do behind closed doors. "Well as sore as you may be the free country needs their leader so you must get up" i roll out of bed i knew he was right but i wasn't gonna tell him that because lord knows it would make his head bigger than it already is. An he really doesn't need any help with that he does it on his own.

A soft knock sounded on my door and a voice came soon after. "Ma'am it is 6:30 we need to get moving." her voice says in a soft tone. That was Emma my personal bodyguard. She goes everywhere with me. An yes before you ask i really mean everywhere. But she makes me feel safe so i'm okay with her following me anywhere and everywhere. Except to the bathroom it seems like that's the only place I can get my own space.

"I'm getting dressed" I say pulling out some clothes out of my closet. I decided to wear a short black pencil skirt if it like another layer of skin. It was soft and it had to be one of my favorite skirt. I pull out a white tank top and talking into my skirt. Over that I pull on a cream-colored silk tank top it was kind of dressy. I pull in a black dress coat and headed for the door.

"as first man you know Robin you should be getting out of bed to you have certain things that you're supposed to be doing too so get your ass out of bed or I'm going to have your personal Secret Service come in and pull you out of bed."I say what the threatening tone but serious tone to my voice and I open the door where I seen Emma all but smiling at me.

"How was your sleep ma'am" she asked knowing very well what happened because she stood out my door all night long. " Well I got about four hours" of sleep I answered honestly. I never knew when I'm asleep because she wasn't the type to slack off on her job. But she always looked so refreshed and alive in the morning she had to be getting rest somehow someway. I didn't care how as long as she was always on tip top shape for her job couldn't have my personal bodyguard slacking off now could I.

I walk to the Oval Office with a trailing not too far behind I had a meeting with Sydney this morning about the Press they were all over the fact that my oldest son Henry was now wearing black everything black suits black eyeliner it was just getting out of hand. The meeting was at 7: 30 so it gave me a little bit of time to eat something."Emma could you have one of guards in the kitchen have one of the maids make me an onion bagel with cream cheese Toasted please"" yes ma'am" she said without taking a second thought. I watched her put her wrist to her mouth and start talking to it. Sometimes it was funny to watch Emma in the way she did a job but she always did it with care and honor to me and her country.

Before too long there was a knock at the door of course my protective bodyguard open it to make sure that it was someone okay for the Oval Office. It was made bringing in my breakfast so she allowed her to come in. I guess I'm not thankful look and the maid brings me my food and sets it on my desk"thank you"I say in a soft tone. The made bout her head as to say you're welcome and she time 730 came around I was full.

There was another knock at my door it was a bit harder almost to say a male's knock Emma looked at me and crack your head."it should be Sydney could you let him in?" I asked Softly she opened the door to see in fact that it was Sydney and he'd come in with some papers. He'd come in and said down in one of the two chairs in front of my desk.

"Depressor having mixed emotions about Henry right now Madam president. They like without his just like any other teenager and goes through the faces of any other teenager but they're having a hard time understanding why you haven't corrected it and why you haven't changed it" he says with an honest opinion and answer as to everything the Press had going on. I stand up out of my chair and turn to walk to the window behind my desk and look out of it"Sydney he's my son and I will correct him when I deem it is necessary always remember you're just press secretary I can always replace you. With that I will be talking to Henry later on today. Therefore the matter will be handled with my authority" I say turning to look at him with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Yes ma'am I didn't mean to imply anything them I wasn't telling you my point of view I was telling you the free countries point of view and their voters and the Press"he said I think he could see the darts that were coming through my eyes because he looks like a scared man usually Sydney wasn't one to scare that easily but I had done it today."it's quite alright you have your answer now leaf leave me to think about what I have to talk to my son about tonight"I said and without a second thought he left Emma opening the door for him and then try to get behind him she looked at me with an almost laugh and a smile on her face"you know if I didn't follow you around everywhere I would swear that you are an evil evil queen of the Free World"she said. I look at it up at her and smile so am I Evil Queen or what am I?"I asked suspiciously

"Wow and my personal pin in your person with multiple personalities. You love your family unconditionally. And you love your country just the same you would do anything for either your family or your country. Your whatever little girl wants to grow up to be."she said and for some reason it hit me home because it brought tears to my eyes I just couldn't imagine that every little girl was looking up to me president of the United States


	2. Chapter 2

After my interview with sydney i knew the day was gonna be a rough wasn't exactly the most open kid. He has been through more than his fair share. I know henry really doesn't like robin. He wont tell me why every time i bring it up e shuts down on me. I look up from my laptop to see emma smiling at me." what are you smiling at?" i ask her. Her smile just gets bigger." ma'am its funny to watch you think because when your deep in thought you make funny faces." she says. She causes me to start laughing.

I get up and walk to her. "It is time to head to the house". I say softly. She follows me close behind. When i walk into my room to change into something different she stops at the door. I has to hurry and change i was supposed to be in another meeting in 20 mins. I was getting ready to walk out the door when i heard it. An it stopped me in my tracks it was emma and henry talking. An he was opening up to her. I had never heard him talk to anyone the was that he talked to her. He doesn't even talk to me like this and i'm his own mother.

"Henry she loves you so why do you act out in such a way as wearing all black.?" i hear her ask him an i kinda expect him to go off on her but he doesn't he talks to her like she is a normal person. "Because im trying to get her attention" he says in a soft sweet voice and my heart brakes inside of my chest. "Henry you always have her attention your her son." emma says and i smile i have never heard emma talk about me like this before.

"No the country and that thing she calls her husband has her attention" he says and i was ready to storm out of my room but before i can emma speaks up. "Henry she is married to him you don't have to like him but you need to respect him. As for the country she is keeping us all saafe" she stop an he doesn't say anything so she continues. "Why don't you like robin henry?" i hear her ask.

"because i know he hits my mom when nobody is looking when nobody is around to stop him" he says looking at the ground. how does he know all these things i have never told anyone anything about that. i hear emma gasp" ill make you a promise kid" she said her voice braking. " okay what is it" he quickly answered. " ill never leave your mother side if you change your clothes an stay out of all black" she says an i walk a little closer to the door. i could now see the both of them. "deal" he says and puts his hand out an emma shakes it.

i walk out"okay emma time for our next meeting" i say acting like i didnt know henry was out here"yes ma'am"she said looking up at me. i look at me an he all but runs to me and puts his arms around me." im sorry momma. im going to chnge right now" he says an i hug him as he pulls away i look down at him"shes a keeper dont let her go" he says motioning to emma. an then he is off to his room. what did she do to my kids i think to myself as we walk to my next metting.


End file.
